1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging storage box for truck beds and more particularly pertains to suspending a storage box from a truck bed with releasably couplable hanger members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers for trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage containers for trucks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mounting a box into the bed of a truck are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,017 to Mullican discloses a clamp-on storage container for pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,896 to Drouin discloses a box for a pick-up vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,737 to Farmer, Jr. discloses an attachment structure and method for securing a toolbox on a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,423 to Parker et al. discloses a toolbox for a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,091 to Dickinson disclose a truck bed tool box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,330 to Bonstead et al. discloses a multi-piece straddle bed tool box for use with pickup trucks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hanging storage box for truck beds for suspending a storage box from a truck bed with releasably couplable hanger members.
In this respect, the hanging storage box for truck beds according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending a storage box from a truck bed with releasably couplable hanger members.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hanging storage box for truck beds which can be used for suspending a storage box from a truck bed with releasably couplable hanger members. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.